Cuisine Explosive
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème tiré : Votre personnage devient aveugle à cause d'une potion. Ron aime Hermione. C'est un fait. Mais quelque soit l'amour qu'il porte à sa brillante femme, il ne peut plus supporter sa cuisine. Et Ron, gourmand, décide de prendre les choses en main.


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron -**  
 **Thème tiré : Votre personnage devient aveugle à cause d'une potion.**  
 **Personnage (présent ou mentionné) : Helga Poufsouffle**  
 **Contrainte : Parler des ingrédients suivant : Pierre de lune, Calice de la mort, Tentacule de Murlap, Plume de Joberbille et Queue d'Erudif**

* * *

Ron Weasley en avait assez de la cuisine d'Hermione. Ou plutôt, il espérait ne pas finir empoisonné avant de fêter son premier anniversaire de mariage.

Sa femme était une sorcière talentueuse. Elle était même totalement brillante. Elle était brillante tant qu'elle ne s'approchait pas des fourneaux.

Aussi, Ron s'était rendu chez ses parents en toute discrétion et avait fouillé dans les affaires de sa mère pour y prendre un grimoire qui était dans sa famille depuis un certain temps. Puis, il rentra chez lui, tranquillement et l'esprit apaisé.  
Foi de Ronald Weasley il allait prendre les choses en main.

Confiant, il s'installa dans la cuisine en chantonnant, sortit la plus grosse casserole qu'ils avaient et commença à préparer la recette, en suivant scrupuleusement les indications imprimées.

Il ajouta un ingrédient et la préparation explosa, l'éclaboussant. Il se mit à hurler en sentant que le liquide le brûlait.  
Il entendit la voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait affolée, alors qu'elle rentrait du travail.  
\- Ron ? Ron ?

En sentant les mains fraîches de sa femme sur ses joues, il se calma instantanément. La jeune femme l'approcha de l'évier et lui passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour inspecter les dégâts.

\- Ron... Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oh... Hermione... Je ne vois plus rien. Je suis aveugle.

Il entendit parfaitement le soupir agacé de sa femme.  
\- Ron... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Et bien, je ... Je voulais faire la cuisine.  
\- La cuisine ?  
\- Oui le repas.  
\- Ron. La nourriture ne rend pas aveugle.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules d'un air boudeur. Voyant cela, Hermione essaya de se calmer.  
\- Bien. Et tu nous préparais quoi ?  
\- Des pâtes.  
\- Des pâtes ? Mais... Les pâtes ça n'explose pas !

Ron grogna.  
\- Ron... Qu'as tu mis dans ta recette ?  
\- Je me souviens avoir mis des Tentacules de Murlap. Et une Plume de Jobarbille.  
\- Dans des pâtes ?

La voix d'Hermione était montée dans les aigus, horrifiée. Ron se renfrogna.  
\- J'ai suivi la recette.  
\- La recette ? Mais quelle recette par Merlin ?

Ron lui désigna la direction de la table d'un air incertain. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis vit la présence du grimoire ouvert. Elle le prit et jeta un bref coup d'œil.  
\- Ron... Ce n'est pas la recettes des pâtes.  
\- Mais si, regarde le titre.  
\- Je ne comprends pas le titre, mais je peux te dire que les pâtes ne nécessitent pas de Queue d'Erudif, de Pierre de Lune, de Tentacule de Murlap ou de plume de Jobarbille dans un Calice de la mort.  
\- Si c'est ce qui est indiqué... Le titre est en gaélique.  
\- Ron... Calice de la mort. Ça te semble être un ustensile de cuisine ?

Le jeune homme avança ses mains sous le robinet pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

\- Ecoute Hermione. J'ai été chercher ce livre de cuisine au Terrier, il appartient à ma mère.  
\- A ta mère ?  
\- Elle a appris à cuisiner avec. Regarde la couverture...  
\- "Les délicieuses recettes d'Helga Poufsouffle"...  
\- Tu vois !

Le ton jubilatoire de Ron fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Hermione.  
\- Ron... Prétendre qu'Helga Poufsouffle aurait pu utiliser un Calice de la Mort pour cuisiner doit la faire se retourner dans sa tombe.  
\- Tu vis bien que c'est un inoffensif livre de cuisine. Celui de ma mère. Et ma mère sait cuisiner !

Hermione ferma les yeux en comptant à rebours dans sa tête. Elle adorait son mari, mais parfois il lui donnait envie de violence. Surtout lorsqu'il se montrait aussi buté et obtus que présentement.

\- Bien. Molly a certainement le livre de recettes d'Helga Poufsouffle, étant donné que ta mère est une excellente cuisinière. Mais CE livre, celui que tu étais en train d'utiliser n'est certainement pas celui d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ceci est un grimoire de potions et si j'en crois les ingrédients, ce sont des potions dangereuses...

\- Pourquoi ma mère aurait ce genre de grimoire ? Tu vois, c'est aussi idiot comme raisonnement !

\- Ron... c'est épuisant à la fin. Reconnais que ce que tu as préparé n'est absolument pas une recette de pâtes ! Bon sang, il n'y a même pas de pâtes dans ta recette..  
\- Ba évidemment qu'il n'y a pas de pâtes puisque j'étais en train d'en cuisiner !  
\- Oh Merlin... Tu as décidé de me pousser à commettre un crime ? C'est ça ? Je sais que je ne suis pas une excellente cuisinière, mais je sais que pour faire des pâtes, il faut ... des pâtes justement !  
\- Ce n'est pas dans la recette.

Hermione poussa un cri, digne d'une Banshee. Cela eut le mérite de faire taire immédiatement son mari et d'évacuer sa frustration.  
Elle attrapa le bras de Ron sans douceur et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise en lui ordonnant sèchement de ne pas bouger.  
Puis, elle partit à grands pas vers le salon et appela Molly par cheminette. Quelques instants plus tard, sa belle-mère débarquait en catastrophe.

Hermione la fit entrer dans la cuisine.  
\- Molly... Pourriez-vous indiquer à votre fils comment cuisiner des pâtes ?  
\- Et bien... Avec des pâtes et de l'eau bien sûr !  
\- Molly... Pour cuisiner, utiliseriez-vous des plumes de Jobarbille, des tentacules de Murlap ou des queues d'Erudif ?  
\- Grands dieux ! Hermione, tu vas bien ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête pour me poser ce genre de questions ?  
\- Molly, s'il vous plaît. Pouvez vous répondre à la question pour Ron ?  
\- Non, ce ne sont pas vraiment des ingrédients fait pour cuisiner...  
\- AH !

Le cri victorieux d'Hermione fit sursauter Molly qui regarda avec de grands yeux sa belle-fille et son fils.  
\- Mes enfants... Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Hermione respira un grand coup avant d'expliquer la situation de façon plus calme, bien que des traces d'énervement transparaissaient parfois dans son débit de paroles.

En entendant parler de son livres de recettes, Molly blêmit violemment.  
\- Ron... Tu aurais du me demander mon chéri...  
\- Maman. Tu m'as toujours dit que les recettes d'Helga Poufsouffles étaient les meilleures.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Alors j'ai pris ton livre.

Molly soupira et croisa le regard narquois d'Hermione.

\- Ron chéri. Tu as pris un livre de potions. J'ai... Hum... échangé la couverture avec les recettes d'Helga Poufsouffle pour éviter que tes frères ne décident de l'utiliser et j'ai oublié.

Hermione retint à grand peine un ricanement nerveux.

\- Bien... Je crois qu'il serait temps de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour ses yeux, vous ne croyez pas Molly ?  
\- Oh si. Bien entendu. Et puis, une fois que tu seras remis, mon chéri, je t'apprendrai à cuisiner. J'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je te promet que tu deviendras un vrai cordon bleu...

Le gémissement de désespoir de Ron fut étouffé par l'éclat de rire quasi hystérique d'Hermione.

* * *

 **Une review ? ... Merci !**


End file.
